Known services exist that distribute captured baseball game footage live, and distribute captured baseball game footage as video on demand (VoD) content. When distributed as VoD content, for example, the viewer selects a desired inning, which is then presented to the viewer in a viewable form. In order to present such VoD content, footage is manually extracted for each inning.
Technology has been proposed that extracts highlight scenes from captured baseball game footage.